


Tell Me That You Love Me (even if it’s fake)

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Arranged Marriage, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Pese a su rechazo a contraer matrimonio con un perfecto desconocido, el sultán no tendrá otra alternativa más que aceptar la propuesta del señor de los beduinos. Después de todo, dejará que él controle por completo lo que suceda entre ambos y su casamiento durará sólo una noche. No hay nada malo respecto a eso, ¿o sí?Día 18 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Tentación.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 1





	Tell Me That You Love Me (even if it’s fake)

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de Blackbear, [“IDFC”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxE4ngu78Ro).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Ooji Kouji y Kyoto Animation. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

El sultán miró a su sirviente y este se estremeció ante su mirada intimidante. El gobernante en sí sólo aparentaba ser rudo, pero se preocupaba por cada habitante de su pueblo y los problemas que los aquejaban. Su vida había girado en torno a suceder a su padre, así que cuando esto sucedió, nadie estuvo particularmente sorprendido. Sin embargo, lo que sí se rumoreaba, tanto en sus tierras como en las vecinas, era lo reacio que era a la hora de encontrar una pareja. Ya no había registro para la cantidad de personas que fueron rotundamente rechazadas y sin una oportunidad siquiera para conocerse, pero ese día, estaba llegando al palacio un nuevo candidato a pretendiente, y probablemente, quien menos esperaban. Una caravana de dromedarios apareció en la entrada. Cada integrante de la misma fue entrando al jardín principal y colocándose frente a las escaleras del palacio. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la primera persona entró que la paciencia de Rin ya se estaba colmando. Un muchacho bajó a las apuradas de uno de los dromedarios. Su movimiento fue tan rápido que casi queda colgado de las cuerdas de las monturas del animal. Rin frunció el entrecejo, el sirviente que estaba a su lado lanzó una risilla que se oyó en medio del silencio sepulcral. El muchacho en cuestión, de cabellos rojizos, se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Con ustedes, el señor de los beduinos!

Desde uno de los laterales, otro hombre apareció en escena. Era bastante alto y se notaba que el sol se estuvo posando sobre su cuerpo un largo tiempo. Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, notó que su mirada turquesa destacaba. Ese hombre había enviado un mensaje al palacio pidiendo la mano del sultán en una boda que debía suceder al día siguiente, sin importar qué.

—Disculpe la intromisión, mi sultán. Mi nombre es Sousuke, y soy quien lidera a este pueblo nómade.

Rin no podía hablar. Al darse cuenta que ante la figura de aquel hombre no podía hacer más que balbucear, se rascó la nuca.

—Me gustaría que me explicara de qué se trata todo este asunto.

—Por supuesto.

El sultán se giró para subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo y se volvió a su sirviente.

—Ai, que les sirvan agua y comida a nuestros invitados. Facilítales cualquier otra cosa que necesiten, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor.

—El que casi termina de cara al suelo —su voz llamó la atención de ambos—… Él puede ayudarte. Su nombre es Momotarou.

—Muchas gracias.

La voz de Aiichirou, sonaba temblorosa, pero una ligera sonrisa del recién llegado lo hizo calmarse un poco. Le dio la impresión que no era tan mal candidato para su sultán, pero no era él quien tenía la última palabra.

* * *

El lugar de reunión fue la habitación del sultán. Aunque se trataba de un solo espacio de grandes dimensiones, había dos sectores perfectamente separados para proporcionar un espacio de visitas un poco más privado. Una mesa baja recargada de comida los recibió. El soberano de esas tierras agarró una fruta y la devoró con los dientes.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata esta locura?

—Después de mucho pensarlo, creo que esta es la mejor decisión que ambos podemos tomar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Me estás exigiendo que me case contigo!

—Tienes razón —el hombre sentado frente a él le sonrió y pareció una persona completamente diferente a la que había visto escaleras abajo—. No podía explayarme demasiado por escrito, así que pensé en hacerlo personalmente. Discúlpame, Rin —el aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿verdad?

—Seguro —respondió el sultán asaltando una nueva fruta haciendo más ruido del que había pensado al romperla con los dientes.

—Como debes saber nuestro pueblo sigue sus propias reglas. Así ha sido desde el comienzo de los tiempos y tampoco está en mí cambiar las normas que nos ha mantenido unidos aún en la peor de las circunstancias. La persona que los lidera no pasa los quince años en unirse a aquella que lo acompañará el resto de su vida. Entre nosotros nos conocemos, así que no es ninguna sorpresa la persona que es elegida como pareja del líder. Sin embargo, el líder que estuvo antes que yo se unió a un foráneo y cuando enfermó me dejó a cargo de la caravana.

—El líder, dices. ¿Hablas de tu padre?

—Como dije, nuestras costumbres son distintas de las suyas. Los líderes de la caravana son elegidos por distintas virtudes que no vienen al caso. El punto es que me he ganado ese lugar, aunque algunos no estén satisfechos. Verás, Momo podrá parecer un idiota, pero esa misma idiotez es lo que lo hace inofensivo. A sabiendas de que es uno de mis más fieles servidores, los que conspiran contra mí le han dicho sus planes.

—¿Y yo dónde entró en todo esto?

—Tú eres lo que necesito para mantener mi liderazgo. No te estoy pidiendo que vivas conmigo en el desierto y tampoco estaré atado a ti bajo este techo. Sólo dame una noche de tu vida en que pueda llamarte mi esposo.

Rin sintió que su estómago se contraía. Sus ojos miraron a Sousuke y pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir.

—¿Sólo una noche?

—Así es. Al haberte desposado, me habré ganado el respeto de mi pueblo. Y tú te habrás ganado un esposo, por lo cual, ningún otro pretendiente vendrá a pedir tu mano. Es conveniente para ambos, ¿no lo crees? Respecto a nuestra primera noche juntos, te prometo que no habrá ningún tipo de contacto entre nosotros. Mis intenciones son sinceras.

Sousuke agarró una fruta y la destrozó de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Rin. Al fin y al cabo, su proposición no era mala y era perfecta por donde se la mire. De pronto, una amplia sonrisa decoró su rostro.

—Yo tengo la última palabra, ¿eh?

—En efecto.

—De acuerdo, Sousuke. Acepto tu propuesta. Tendrás una boda que no olvidarás por el resto de tu vida.

—No hagas que me arrepiente de haberte aceptado como compañero.

—Por el contrario, de lo que te arrepentirás será de irte por la mañana.

La llegada de Aiichirou interrumpió la charla de ambos soberanos.

—Los invitados ya están alojados.

—Ai, prepara mi boda.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Va a aceptar su proposición?

—Así es. ¿Necesito tu autorización?

Sus palabras ocasionaron que el muchacho negara con la cabeza y ambas manos generando la sonrisa de Rin.

—¡No quise decir eso! ¡Por favor, discúlpeme!

—Ya, vete a preparar eso. Yo iré por los sastres —le dijo a su asistente mientras palmeaba su espalda. De pronto, volvió su mirada a Sousuke—. Puedes acomodarte aquí. Ai estará un poco ocupado, pero enviaré a alguien que…

—¿Cómo es eso que vas a casarte?

Una muchacha de cabellos y color de ojos iguales a los de Rin apareció como un torbellino en la habitación.

—Ella te asistirá en lo que necesites. Gou, él es Sousuke.

La muchacha se quedó balbuceando mientras el sultán y su asistente salían de la habitación. Ella se cruzó de brazos y ocupó el lugar que Rin había dejado vacío.

—¿Hola?

—Ah, hola. Yo vendría a ser tu cuñada. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—El desierto es complicado en esta época del año.

—Las noches aquí son frescas, espero que no tengan problemas con eso.

—Hemos pasado también de esas.

—¿Tienes pensado qué vas a usar para el matrimonio?

—Lo hemos venido preparando en el camino hacia aquí.

—Realmente estabas preparando esto…

Sousuke dirigió su mirada al cielo azul se extendía de manera infinita al otro lado de la ventana, más allá del horizonte.

—Aún así, no me lo esperaba…

—¿Qué cosa?

Sousuke volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia Gou. Ella notó un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas pero cuando estaba por agregar algo más, el muchacho se puso de pie.

—Iré en busca de Momo.

Sousuke salió de la habitación y se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Sería de mala educación decirle a la hermana de su futuro esposo que había oído sobre la belleza que lo caracterizaba, lo complicado que era que eligiera a alguien por pareja, y que eso captó su atención. Había oído, también, que había seguido las enseñanzas de su padre y que nunca había desamparado a los habitantes de sus tierras. Todos lo amaban y respetaban por igual, y eso era algo que Sousuke anhelaba. La figura del rey de los beduinos siempre había sido vista como la de una persona que todos temían, pero, Sousuke quería cambiar eso, y esperaba que Rin lo guiara en su objetivo.

Sus pasos lo condujeron a la habitación donde descansaba su primo, que se lo quedó mirando hurgar entre sus cosas.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

—Te dije que cuando lo viera tomaría esa decisión, pero sin importar lo que yo haga, Rin será el que tenga la última palabra.

Mientras agarraba una pequeña bolsa roja y dorada, su primo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así que Rin, ¿eh?

A modo de respuesta, Sousuke le lanzó un almohadón que estaba a su alcance, ocasionando su risa.

* * *

El resto del día y una buena parte del siguiente, encontró a la futura pareja de casados separada, para lástima de Sousuke, que quería pasar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible con Rin. El atardecer teñía el cielo de colores anaranjados que parecieron iluminar el camino de Sousuke hacia la habitación donde el sultán estaba terminando de prepararse. Al notar su presencia en el lugar, Aiichirou se apresuró a terminar de vestir al sultán y salió llevándose consigo al resto de los presentes. En el instante en que las puertas se cerraron detrás de sus espaldas Rin, que hasta ese momento estaba rígido, aflojó un poco su posición y le enseñó su usual sonrisa.

—¿Viniste a buscarme?

—Momo me dijo que ya están todos.

Al darse cuenta que no lograría divertirse con su futuro esposo, Rin se puso de pie y se acercó a él. A tan corta distancia el aroma a flores que emanaba de Rin le hacía picar un poco la nariz.

—La reunión que mantuvo con Ai fue fructífera.

—Me dijo que no le dejó pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

La expresión de Rin se transformó en una sonrisa.

—Cuando a Ai se le mete algo en la cabeza, no para hasta conseguirlo.

Sousuke tuvo ganas de detener el movimiento de su cabello que danzaba con el viento. Pero se detuvo. Hizo un paso hacia atrás y se inclinó. De sus espaldas le mostró una bolsa de tela que abrió para mostrarle una tiara dorada con brillantes de colores esmeraldas. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Rin hizo que esbozara una ligera sonrisa.

—Tenemos la costumbre de hacerle un regalo a nuestras parejas en el día de nuestro matrimonio.

—Sousuke… Es hermoso.

El aludido sacó la tiara con sus dedos pulgares e índices y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Rin. La parte más gruesa dónde se apreciaban los brillantes caía sobre su frente.

—Es un honor que el sultán piense eso —le dijo suavemente mientras agarraba una de sus manos para besarla con ternura. Rin rompió el contacto rápidamente.

—Pero, yo no he preparado nada…

—Está bien. Así está bien.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Aiichirou que miró a ambos soberanos reiteradas veces.

—Los invitados los están esperando —la pareja salió de la habitación, y Rin caminó siendo escoltado por ambos—. ¿Eso fue un regalo? Le queda muy bien, sultán.

—Lo sé.

Apenas Rin puso un pie en la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, ambos fueron recibidos por música típica de esas tierras. El anciano que llevaría a cabo la unión, juntó las manos de la pareja, dijo unas palabras y las rodeó con un largo lienzo blanco con detalles en dorado mientras él los guiaba hasta el centro de la habitación bajo la mirada de los presentes. Sousuke notó que en ningún momento Rin lo miró e incluso le pareció sentir que la mano que estaba sosteniendo temblaba un poco. Le resultó extraño que un gobernante que era comparado con un tiburón cuando se trataba de proteger a su gente en el campo de batalla se sintiera nervioso en una situación como esa. Su atención volvió al anciano que empezó a decir unas palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a los matrimonios fuera de su pueblo, pero a juzgar por el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor, podía decir que la ceremonia había comenzado. Aiichirou le había dicho que en su pueblo los votos matrimoniales que la pareja intercambiaba eran iguales, no había distinción de sexo. Sousuke se la pasó repitiéndolos una y otra vez hasta que logró caer dormido en la madrugada. No quería pasar vergüenza cuando el momento llegara, y aunque su rostro demostrara seriedad, por dentro, tenía terror de cometer un error. Sin embargo, sus palabras hicieron que el rostro de Rin se iluminara. Probablemente, él tampoco se esperaba que los hubiera memorizado al pie de la letra. No sólo eso, sus movimientos y gestos no daban la impresión de habérselos estudiado la noche anterior. El lienzo que estaba sobre sus manos fue atado por Sousuke a la muñeca de Rin, y Rin ató otro de los extremos a la de Sousuke. Era complicado hacerlo con una sola mano, pero que todo resultara, auguraba un buen matrimonio. Aunque al día siguiente se terminara, Rin tampoco quería que fuera un fracaso. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio al hacer bien su labor, y en el instante en que los presentes vieron el nudo hecho, la música volvió a sonar y los invitados acompañaron a la pareja hasta que se sentaron en sus asientos. Allí, el anciano finalizó la ceremonia también con una típica canción proveniente del pueblo de Sousuke que le hizo arrugar el rostro y dejarlo al borde de las lágrimas. El nudo hecho por la pareja fue desatado por ellos al mismo tiempo y el lienzo fue encerrado en una caja de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

—Que hayan logrado desatar estos nudos al mismo tiempo les asegura una buena convivencia. Les deseo la mayor de las felicidades.

La pareja despidió al anciano con una reverencia y Sousuke miró a Rin cuando el anciano se fue. A su alrededor, los festejos por el matrimonio del sultán apenas habían dado inicio, pero en ese espacio, lo único que sus ojos veían era a la persona sentada a su lado, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Rin no le mintió cuando dijo que recordaría ese día para siempre. El festejo era ostentoso, y no era porque estuviera contrayendo matrimonio con el sultán de esas tierras, era porque Rin así se lo había prometido. No sólo aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a aquellas fiestas estaban disfrutando, el pueblo de Sousuke, también, y eso era algo que lo había mantenido preocupado hasta ese momento. Pero sabía que si Momotarou daba el visto bueno y se divertía, el resto de su pueblo iría dando el brazo a torcer y también se dispondrían a disfrutar un poco. El bostezo que se escapó de su flamante esposo lo hizo volver la mirada hacia él.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Me pasé en la práctica. No tenía que haber margen de error. ¿Tú no lo estás?

—Un poco.

—No se te nota en lo absoluto.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a descansar?

Rin le respondió extendiéndole su mano.

—Vamos, esposo.

Sousuke sostuvo su mano y se levantaron al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de los invitados. Desde un rincón, la voz de Aiichirou anunció que la pareja se despedía. La fiesta seguía para los presentes, pero que ellos estuvieran ahí o no, llegaba un momento en que era irrelevante. Era su manera de agradecer que estuvieran junto a ellos celebrando su unión.

Sousuke ya conocía la habitación de Rin, pero la manera en que fue decorada para la ocasión lo dejó boquiabierto.

—Se nota que eres el maldito sultán…

—Ah, ¿esto? Es normal que las familias decoren la habitación con objetos que simbolicen las virtudes que se espere tenga la pareja en su convivencia. Claro que, con lo que tiene cada uno, la interpretación es distinta, ¿no?

Sousuke prestó atención a una bandeja con manzanas y agarró una.

—¿Qué tiene la manzana?

—Eso es para comer.

—Ya veo —Sousuke caminó hacia Rin con la fruta en la mano y la sostuvo a la altura de su rostro—. En mi pueblo tenemos la costumbre de compartir con nuestras parejas la primera comida —mientras se llevaba la fruta a la boca, Rin la sostuvo con sus manos y mordió el extremo contrario para arrancar un pedazo. Sousuke había logrado comer apenas un rasguño y miró a Rin, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

Sousuke partió la fruta al medio y le extendió una a Rin.

—Esto es lo que hacemos —el sultán agarró su mitad de la manzana y se sentó en la cama. Sousuke lo imitó con una sonrisa—. Rin, realmente te agradezco que me hayas permitido hacer esto —el sultán lo miró de reojo—. No hay muchas personas de mi pueblo que puedan decir que se casaron con un sultán después de todo.

—Los preparativos fueron un poco apresurados debido al poco tiempo que nos diste, y aunque me alegra que te haya gustado, esto no es todo lo que he preparado para ti.

Sousuke lo miró y parpadeó varias veces. Con una pícara sonrisa, Rin terminó de devorar su parte de la manzana y desapareció en una habitación contigua. Al no estar acostumbrado a la tela con que estaba confeccionada su ropa, Sousuke se quitó lo que cubría su torso y, de pronto, sus oídos captaron el sonido de la música que provenía de la fiesta. Cuando su mirada se dirigió a la habitación a la que había entrado Rin, él salió con un atuendo distinto. Los colores rojos y negros predominaban en el pantalón y chaqueta que se había puesto. Al ritmo de la música que sonaba a lo lejos, Rin bailó para él. Debido a la naturaleza nómade de su pueblo, Sousuke había tenido la suerte de ver muchas formas de baile diferentes, pero ninguna había llamado tanto su atención de la manera en que Rin lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Desenvainó sensualmente el sable curvo que había estado colgando a un costado de su cuerpo y bailó con él. Sousuke jaló de la cintura de su pantalón para atraerlo hacia él y quitarle el sable de las manos. El movimiento fue tan inesperado que Rin sintió que le había cortado unos cuantos cabellos de los que caían sobre su rostro. Sousuke sostuvo su mentón con la hoja del sable y lo llevó de esa manera al medio de la cama. Rin tomó la hoja del sable con los dedos, volvió a agarrar la empuñadura con fuerza, y volvió a mostrar dominación en su danza. Manteniendo el sable en equilibrio sobre su cabeza, bajó su cuerpo lentamente hasta sentarse sobre el cuerpo de Sousuke. Él por su parte contenía las ganas de acariciar su piel agarrando las sábanas. Cuando la música cambió de ritmo, Rin saltó al suelo para envainar el sable y dejarlo sobre la mesa. De repente, Sousuke se acercó a los pies de la cama y llamó su atención para que se sentara a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, Sousuke se incorporó y acercó a Rin una fuente que llenó con agua.

—Deja que yo también te muestre algunas de las costumbres de mi pueblo —arrodillándose en el suelo, Sousuke levantó uno de los pies de su flamante esposo para quitarle el calzado. Lo sumergió en el agua y allí lo limpió—. Estos son los únicos momentos en que una pareja puede estar tranquila y sentada. El resto del tiempo está caminando en el desierto o buscando provisiones en los pueblos que cruzamos en nuestro camino. Por eso en la primera noche, la pareja le lava los pies el uno al otro. El agua también simboliza el inicio de su unión.

—Se siente también como si diera un poco de calma.

—Es un momento muy íntimo.

Sousuke levantó un poco el pantalón de Rin para acariciar sus piernas con las manos húmedas y acercó su rostro para besar su piel.

—Sousuke…

El aludido levantó su cabeza y le sonrió.

—Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

Sousuke terminó su ceremonia en silencio y dejó lo que había llevado sobre la mesa.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —le preguntó Rin observándolo acostarse sobre la cama.

—Dijiste que estabas cansado.

—Es verdad.

Rin saltó a la cabecera de la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda a Sousuke.

—Sé que ya te he dicho esto, pero te estoy profundamente agradecido por lo que has hecho por mí, por mi pueblo —su voz sonaba baja y parecía estar susurrándole. Los dedos de su mano rozaron el brazo de Rin y, al no haber recibido alguna señal de rechazo de su parte, se atrevió a besar su piel—. Gracias.

* * *

El calor de la mañana lo despertó. Tenía la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y eso le molestaba. Al estirar su brazo abrió sus ojos. Se suponía que debía haber alguien a su lado, pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. No tenía ganas de moverse. El pueblo parecía alegre por el matrimonio. Podía oír el sonido de la música a lo lejos. De pronto dirigió su mirada al techo y su mano agarró la almohada sobre la que había dormido Sousuke. La puso sobre su rostro para oler su aroma y la apoyó luego sobre su pecho.

—Así que ya se fue, ¿eh?

—¿Quién se fue?

Lentamente, Rin deslizó la almohada hacia un costado y se sentó en la cama. Su expresión de asombro hizo sonreír ligeramente a Sousuke.

—No te fuiste…

—El viaje será largo, así que decidí abusar de tu hospitalidad un par de horas más —el aludido atinó a sonreír y se levantó de la cama para hacerle compañía—. ¿Rin? ¿Te levantaste un poco más silencioso que de costumbre o es mi imaginación?

—¿”Que de costumbre”? Apenas me conoces.

Sus palabras habían sonado más duras de lo que había pensado, pero lejos de disculparse, optó por ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. Apoyó su espalda contra las puertas y suspiró. Tuvo que morderse por dentro para evitar que sus sentimientos se desbordaran.

—No quieres que se vaya —las palabras de su hermana, que en algún momento llegó a su lado, hicieron que la mirara—, ¿no es cierto? 

—La verdad es que no sé qué hacer para que se quede aquí…

—Estoy segura que algo se te ocurrirá. Pero podrías empezar por decirle la verdad, ¿no lo crees? Los esposos no deberían tener secretos.

* * *

Sousuke daba las últimas órdenes a su pueblo para partir lo más pronto posible. Rin lo había dejado solo y aunque él había mantenido la esperanza de que regresara hasta último momento, se dio cuenta que todo esfuerzo era en vano. Tal y como le había dicho desde el principio, él tenía poder de decisión por sobre todo y, con su silencio, ya estaba dándole una respuesta.

—¿Ya está, Momo?

—¡Así es! —de pronto, la alegría desapareció del rostro de su asistente—. Pero, ¿está bien que nos vayamos sin despedirnos del sultán?

—Sí, es lo mejor. Temo que si lo veo una última vez, no seré capaz de irme de aquí nunca más.

—No tienes que hacerlo —la voz del aludido a espaldas de ambos, los sorprendió—. Momo, ¿nos dejas solos?

El muchacho esperó a que Sousuke le hiciera una seña para alejarse de ellos. Él acarició al dromedario que estaba a su lado mientras comenzó a hablar con Rin.

—¿Qué va a hacer el sultán? ¿Arrestarme? ¿Echarme? Te lo dije, ¿no? Que tú tendrías la última palabra.

—Puedo hacerlo. Puedo levantar una falta acusación en tu contra y encerrarte en un calabozo. Tu pueblo sería expulsado de mis tierras y vivirían el resto de sus días sin su líder.

Sousuke sintió la ira apoderándose de él de repente. Rin no estaba bromeando, lo notaba en su mirada. Era increíble cómo había aprendido a comprender sus gestos cuando lo había conocido y tratado por un par de días.

—Atrévete…

—Pero jugar sucio no es mi estilo. Así que, Sousuke, dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—¿Qué?

—Esto es una decisión que no puedo tomar solo, y no hay otra persona que pueda ayudarme a llegar a una conclusión excepto tú, mi esposo.

—¿Tú qué quieres?

—Creo que es algo simple, pero no es fácil que estés de acuerdo con ello, y no sé cómo lo tomará tu pueblo. No quiero que te vayas. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Es curioso… Estuve pensando en eso. De hecho, hasta Momo junto con Ai estuvieron preguntándoles a los demás que pensaban de sentar cabeza en estas tierras. Por la mañana fueron con Gou a recorrer un poco los alrededores. El desierto siempre estará ahí para visitarlo, sus arenas llegan hasta aquí, así que nuestro hogar estará aquí o en cualquier lugar donde decidamos establecernos. Creo que esa es mi respuesta.

—Sousuke…

El aludido reparó en los ojos llenos de lágrimas del sultán y sintió una mezcla de alegría y desesperación que lo sobrepasaba. Levantó una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—Rin, ¿me permites tocarte?

—Claro que sí, idiota.

Sousuke sonrió y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos para besar sus labios. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y respiró el aroma que emanaba su cuerpo sintiendo la calma que esto le daba.

* * *

Con la aprobación de Rin, Sousuke no iba a poder contenerse mucho tiempo más. Acorraló su cuerpo en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación y lo besó, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir sus dientes rozando su lengua.

—¿Podrías esperar a llegar a la habitación?

El más alto arrugó el rostro ante su pregunta. Lo miró de reojo desde el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

—¿Tú vas a llegar?

Rin cerró sus labios con fuerza y Sousuke vio sus mejillas tiñéndose de un pálido color rojo. Se acercó a él para morder una de ellas, pero Rin lo evitó al interponer su mano en el medio.

—Ya verás.

Los papeles fueron intercambiados y fue Sousuke quien quedó postrado contra la pared. En su vida él fue el que siempre lideraba el camino de los demás, pero por una vez en la vida, no estaba mal que los roles se dieran vuelta. Entre tropiezos, siendo su cuerpo guiado por Rin, llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta donde él sostuvo su rostro con las manos para darle un beso que apaciguó la pasión que sentía aquella fiera. Cada vez que sus manos tocaban su piel sentía que no podía pedir absolutamente nada más. Aunque su arreglo había sido a ciegas y él se hubiera dejado llevar por habladurías de los demás, estaba feliz con el resultado, y al mismo tiempo creía que sin importar el aspecto de Rin, siempre y cuando su interior fuera el mismo, habría terminado enamorándose de él de todos modos. La ropa del sultán poco a poco fue cayendo en el mismo lugar donde estaban parados. El sonido de sus joyas cayendo al suelo hizo un sonido estridente. Vestido sólo de la cintura para abajo, Sousuke volvió a liderar el camino y lo llevó a los pies de la cama donde dejó caer su cuerpo para admirarlo.

—Eres hermoso…

—¿Sólo vas a mirar?

—Quería ser un poco romántico…

Rin lanzó una risilla y rozó el dorso de la mano de Sousuke quien la giró para entrelazar sus dedos y, al notar que de nuevo parecía avergonzado, se lo quedó mirando. Esto ocasionó que al sentirse observado, Rin desviara la mirada.

—Ya vas a tener tiempo para hacer eso.

—El sultán tiene prisa por lo que veo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Desde anoche que estoy así!

—¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Estás preguntándome estas cosas en un momento como este?

Sousuke se inclinó hacia Rin sensualmente y agarró un mechón de su cabello para besarlo con delicadeza.

—¿Cuándo habrá un mejor momento para que seas sincero conmigo?

El sultán se llevó ambas manos al rostro y suspiró, frustrado.

—Por favor, deja de decir mi nombre de esa manera —su pedido lo sorprendió pero sonrió ante eso. Rin descubrió su rostro y mirando el techo comenzó a hablar—. Probablemente desde que llegaste. ¿Puedes creerlo? —Sousuke le respondió desplomándose sobre su cuerpo. Rin pareció desesperarse unos instantes—. Oye, ¿qué haces? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Estoy feliz —Sousuke se incorporó para mirar a su esposo a los ojos—. Yo también sentí lo mismo. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. No sé qué habría hecho de haber sido así. Seguramente te habría llevado conmigo a vivir al desierto o algo así.

Sousuke rió con sinceridad, y ocasionó también que Rin riera.

—Eso no es romántico…

Al dirigir su mirada al sultán, Sousuke sintió un suave beso sobre una de sus mejillas. Él agarró su rostro y besó sus labios con ternura. No quería perderse de ninguna de las distintas formas a las que reaccionara ante sus muestras de afecto. Aunque era cierto que a partir de ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, esa primera vez, quería atesorarla para siempre en su memoria, y esperaba que el resto de las veces fueran igual de memorables, Su piel era parecida a la arena del desierto cuando el sol la teñía de un color blanco, sus ojos eran iguales al infernal atardecer que a veces aparecía ante la caravana con un infernal color carmesí. Había recorrido tantos lugares por tanto tiempo que podía usar cada uno de ellos para comparar el cuerpo de Rin. Sin embrago, no encontraba ningún sonido ni remotamente similar al de sus gemidos. Sousuke sentía que sucumbiría a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera sin importar el nivel de locura que tuvieran esas palabras.

—Estoy perdido… Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Rin.

Sousuke no pudo ser capaz de comparar la expresión en la mirada de Rin en ese instante de absoluta sinceridad con algo que hubiera conocido. Sin embargo, si tuviera que darle un nombre a eso, diría que era la mirada de una persona enamorada, y eso lo hizo sentir feliz y un poco avergonzado por la vanidad que brotó de él por unos segundos. Sintió las manos de Rin aferrándose a su espalda y su cuerpo levantándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios.

—Demuéstramelo.

—¿Acaso no lo estoy haciendo ya?

La pareja demostró cuánto se amaba durante el resto del día. Algunas veces, se detenían para comer, otras veces para charlar sobre viajes, recuerdos, cosas triviales que querían que el otro supiera, cualquier cosa para sentir que el otro estaba ahí y que no era una fantasía, que lo que estaban sintiendo y viviendo era la realidad y que ninguno desaparecía al día siguiente. Rin fue particularmente efusivo en ese aspecto, Sousuke se dio cuenta que había mencionado “perder algo” cada vez que le contaba algo. Por ese motivo, probablemente, Rin terminaba cada vez más enredado entre los brazos de Sousuke.

—Oye, vas a asfixiarme si sigues así.

—No quiero soltarte. No lo haré.

Ambos estaban sentados al borde de la ventana. El sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte pero todavía lograba llegar algo de calor a sus cuerpos.

—No tengo pensado irme. Aunque me eches, no me alejaré de tu lado. Es una promesa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ni me fijé cuánto escribí, pero puedo asegurar que hace meses que no escribo tanto para un _oneshot_ , así que soy feliz xD desde que mentalicé en escribir sobre esta _pairing_ que pensé en un **_AU! Splash Free_** aunque Sousuke originalmente no aparece en ese ending xD  
> Quise jugar un poco con las distintas costumbres de los pueblos a los que pertenecen Rin y Sousuke; así que no tomen lo que hacen como verdadero jajajaja.  
> Espero que te haya gustado :)


End file.
